Délivre-moi
by Phedrelia
Summary: La première nuit entre deux chevaliers, que les blessures et les cicatrices ont fini par rapprocher. Petit OS faisant référence à un évènement décrit dans la fic Ad vitam, mais qui peut aussi parfaitement se lire indépendamment (spécial Saint Valentin ).


**Summary : **La première nuit entre deux chevaliers, que les blessures et les cicatrices ont fini par rapprocher.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages cités dans ce texte appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Rating** **:** M

**Pairing : **Shaina / Ikki

**Note :** Bonsoir ! Voici un petit OS que j'avais écrit il y a déjà quelque temps, et que je ne pensais pas publier. Et puis, j'ai changé d'avis… pour en faire un _spécial Saint Valentin_, en quelque sorte… ^-^

Pour ceux qui suivent ma fic _Ad vitam_, le texte ci-dessous fait référence à un évènement que je décris au chapitre 8.

Pour les autres, ce OS se situe dans un contexte post-Hadès, où les cinq chevaliers de Bronze/Divins sont devenus chevaliers d'Or (avec les armures qu'ils avaient chacun revêtues à _Elysion_). Et pour le reste, disons que cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour la lecture que je propose…

Lecture que je vous souhaite bonne, d'ailleurs … Et _Joyeuse_ _Saint Valentin_ à tous les amoureux ! (et aux autres aussi...)

* * *

**Délivre-moi**

_2 décembre 1998, peu après minuit_

Shaina ne se sent pas bien, et la houle qui agite l'embarcation qui les ramène au Sanctuaire n'arrange rien à ses affaires. Et puis, elle n'en peut plus de _le_ regarder. Seiya est assis là, juste en face d'elle. Il plaisante, il rit, il sourit. Il a fait cela toute la soirée. Normal, c'était même exactement l'objectif : fêter ses vingt-cinq ans. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils ont été célébrés avec démesure et panache … Et le terrible mal de crâne qui l'accable à cet instant en est une preuve irréfutable.

Elle ne semble cependant pas être la seule à avoir abusé des douceurs éthylées proposées au cours de la soirée. Ikki paraît lui aussi passablement éméché, à en juger par son comportement pour le moins désinhibé à ses côtés. Il n'a pas arrêté de la regarder tout au long du dîner, et ses yeux ne se sont pas détournés d'elle depuis leur départ d'Athènes. Et elle doit bien reconnaître que finalement, cette attitude ne lui déplaît pas tant que ça…

Elle a toujours trouvé l'ancien Phoenix parfaitement à son goût. Elle aime surtout ses yeux, qui examinent toujours tout autour de lui, comme si le danger était permanent et partout. Et elle n'est pas indifférente non plus aux charmes virils de son anatomie... Mais elle n'a jamais rien ressenti pour lui. Elle ne le peut pas. Elle ne l'a jamais pu. Pas tant que son âme et son cœur restent les esclaves de l'amour inutile qu'elle ressent pour _lui_. _Son_ sagittaire. Depuis si longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps. Et elle réserve le peu d'amour qui lui reste à sa Déesse, qu'elle vénère plus que tout depuis qu'elle a pris conscience de son existence parmi eux, et de son importance pour l'Humanité.

Pourtant, elle ne peut nier que le petit jeu auquel se prête le chevalier du Lion depuis quelques heures l'intrigue et l'amuse. Et peut-être plus encore…

Un choc à l'avant du bateau, suivi du mouvement de la plupart des personnes assises autour d'elle, lui indiquent qu'ils sont enfin arrivés à destination. Elle essaie de se lever, mais son manque total d'équilibre et de contrôle lui rappelle amèrement l'état peu glorieux dans lequel elle se trouve.

Elle se sent alors envahie par la honte, et elle aimerait pouvoir disparaître à vingt mètres sous terre, ou alors, bénéficier des talents de Kiki pour se téléporter directement dans son lit. Quoique, ce ne serait probablement pas une bonne idée d'en user dans son état, pour ne pas risquer de se retrouver à l'autre bout du pays, ou dans un lieu hostile et inhospitalier, comme dans les douches des gardes du Sanctuaire... Cette pensée la fait sourire, et elle est finalement assez satisfaite de devoir compter sur ses jambes pour la ramener jusqu'à son baraquement.

Mais elle regrette tout de même l'absence de son amie Marine, qui l'aurait assurément raccompagnée avec joie. Celle-ci n'a pas souhaité prendre part aux réjouissances de le la soirée en l'honneur de son ancien disciple. De toute façon, elle ne participe jamais plus aux rares célébrations qui égaient de temps en temps le Sanctuaire. Elle préfère rester seule, le plus souvent, et de plus en plus. Il paraît évident que quelque chose la tourmente, au-delà de la peine ineffable qui s'est emparée d'elle depuis la fin de la Guerre Sainte. Depuis la mort d'Aiolia. Et elle se promet d'essayer de comprendre les raisons du chagrin éternel qui accable sa meilleure amie.

Shaina inspire profondément, prend appuie sur ses genoux avec ses mains, et tente à nouveau de se lever. Mais le sort semblant vouloir s'acharner contre elle, elle est déséquilibrée par une vague qui secoue le bateau. Elle bascule sur le côté, et tombe directement dans les bras de son voisin d'infortune. Ikki la réceptionne avec un large sourire sur les lèvres, et elle apprécie la force avec laquelle il la serre entre ses bras, pour l'aider à reprendre une posture digne de son rang.

« Tout doux, Shaina ! Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

\- Nulle part, et lâche-moi s'il te plaît ! Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne, et surtout pas de la tienne étant donné l'état dans lequel tu te trouves ! » souffle l'Ophiuchus, en maudissant déjà son fichu sale caractère. Son voisin ne voulait que l'aider à amortir une chute qui lui aurait été fort désagréable, et elle s'en veut aussitôt de l'avoir ainsi envoyé balader.

« Comme tu veux » rétorque l'intéressé, en lâchant la belle ingrate sans le moindre ménagement.

Surprise par la réaction pourtant obéissante de son camarade, Shaina s'écroule de tout son long sur le sol. Shun se retourne en entendant le bruit du choc, et interpelle aussitôt son grand frère :

« Ikki, je crois que Shaina ne se sent pas très bien. Pourrais-tu la raccompagner chez elle, s'il te plaît ?

\- Bien entendu frangin. Je m'en occupe, sois tranquille.

\- Merci, et bonne nuit ! »

Le Lion se penche en avant, et saisit Shaina par la taille pour l'aider à se relever. Mais celle-ci ne réagit pas le moins du monde, et il comprend assez vite qu'il va devoir la porter. Et il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en songeant à la raclée qu'il prendra lorsque la fière Italienne aura repris ses esprits…

Mais pour l'instant, il se concentre sur la mission que lui a confiée le Grand Maître du Domaine Sacré, son Pope de petit-frère: ramener l'Ophiuchus à bon port.

Le problème évident dans tout cela, c'est que l'état dans lequel cette longue soirée l'a laissé ne lui permet pas vraiment de parvenir à ses fins. Et il n'a pas du tout envie de se faire violence. Mais alors pas du tout, et surtout pas ce soir. Il décide alors de ramener son éphémère protégée jusqu'à son temple, et tant pis s'il doit affronter les foudres de sa colère dès qu'elle se réveillera. Il s'occupera de cela le moment venu…

Il installe donc la jeune femme dans la protection de ses bras, et entreprend l'ascension du terrible escalier. Il avance lentement, pour ménager le sommeil de celle qu'il serre contre lui, et pour satisfaire un besoin bien plus égoïste. Celui de pouvoir contempler la beauté de son visage, et de profiter plus longtemps du contact de son corps contre le sien. Il dégage une mèche de cheveux qui masque ses yeux, et soupire de satisfaction devant le spectacle qui s'offre à lui.

Il la trouve magnifique. Il aime tout chez elle. Ses yeux, son nez, ses jambes, ses seins, la couleur de sa peau, ses lèvres… Oui, il est fou de cette bouche si parfaitement dessinée, qui, à cet instant, tandis qu'il la tient dans ses bras, semble s'égayer d'un sourire d'une rare bonté. Un sourire inhabituel pour la jeune femme, ou en tout cas, qu'il n'a personnellement eu la chance d'admirer qu'à de rares occasions. Bien trop rares à son goût… Et les lueurs argentées de la lune qui illuminent cette nuit de fin d'automne, soulignent encore davantage la pureté et la beauté de la femme chevalier qu'il tient contre lui.

Ikki finit par atteindre l'entrée de son temple, presque à regret finalement. Il pousse la porte de son épaule, et pénètre à l'intérieur. Il se dirige vers la chambre à coucher, pour déposer sa protégée dans son propre lit. Il lui retire ses talons, mais ne la touche pas davantage. Il ne se le permettrait pas. Il se contente de placer une couverture sur ses épaules, pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid.

Il se rend ensuite dans le salon, quitte son pull et son T-shirt, se débarrasse de ses chaussures en les jetant dans un coin, et se vautre dans son canapé. Il s'endort à la seconde, sans que la moindre pensée n'ait le temps de traverser son esprit embrumé.

Mais son repos n'est que de courte durée, un claquement de porte le tirant du rêve dans lequel il s'était déjà abandonné. Après une brève hésitation quant aux raisons l'ayant poussé à délaisser son lit, il se lève pour aller vérifier l'origine de ce remue-ménage. Il croise alors Shaina qui ressort presque en courant de la salle de bain, et lui jette immédiatement un regard incroyablement noir. Il sait qu'il va passer un sale quart d'heure…

« Peux-tu me dire ce que je faisais dans _ton_ lit, Ikki ? Et _par Athéna_, où as-tu mis mes satanées chaussures ?!

\- Je constate avec plaisir que tu as l'air de te sentir beaucoup mieux !… » rétorque le Lion, avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Et de rien, je t'en prie, poursuit-il calmement. Tu n'as vraiment aucune raison de me remercier de t'avoir extirpée du bateau, dans lequel tu serais encore sans mon intervention… »

La jeune femme fronce les sourcils, et sent la honte et la panique envahir son esprit confus quand elle se remémore peu à peu le fil des évènements depuis leur arrivée.

_Par tous les Dieux_, comment a-t-elle pu se laisser aller de la sorte ?! Elle maudit sa faiblesse et son manque de contrôle, et ne pense plus qu'à une chose et une seule : déguerpir le plus vite possible d'ici, pour se terrer dans le fond de son baraquement, et ne jamais plus en sortir.

Elle repère enfin ses chaussures au pied du lit dans lequel elle vient de se réveiller, et se dirige d'un pas presque décidé vers la porte d'entrée. Mais son mal de crâne et son manque cruel d'équilibre la privent de l'assurance dont elle sait faire preuve d'habitude. Ikki n'a donc aucun mal à la rattraper, et la saisit par le bras avant qu'elle n'ait pu effleurer la poignée.

« Attends, Shaina ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Et sois tranquille… Je ne dirai rien à personne. Je n'aurais de toute façon aucune envie d'ébruiter les événements de cette nuit, étant donné l'état peu glorieux dans lequel je me trouve moi-même… »

L'Italienne se retourne et plonge ses grands yeux émeraude dans ceux de son hôte inattendu.

« Tu as intérêt, sinon je te tue ! »

L'ancien Phoenix sourit à cette répartie acérée. Décidément, il adore vraiment son fichu caractère…

Shaina est alors frappée par l'expression de son visage. Elle comprend qu'il a vraiment l'air de se préoccuper d'elle, et cette sollicitude l'étonne et la touche.

« Allez, Shaina... Prends au moins le temps de boire un café et d'avaler quelque chose avant de regagner tes quartiers. Je serai plus tranquille si tu manges un morceau avant de partir.

\- Entendu. Et tu n'as probablement pas tort de toute façon : j'ai certainement besoin d'un café. »

…^…

Shaina ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Ikki l'a fait rire aux éclats, et cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien. Ils discutent depuis des heures, sans interruption, chacun trouvant toujours un nouveau sujet à aborder pour nourrir leur conversation. Ils ont parlé de tout, de leur passé, de leurs doutes, de leurs blessures, et elle n'aurait jamais pensé partager tant de choses avec le chevalier du Lion. Souffrance, abandon, solitude, culpabilité, regrets, remords, honte. Souffrance, encore, toujours. Et aussi, un besoin viscéral d'expier ses fautes, de rattraper ses erreurs. Oui, ils ont malheureusement beaucoup de points communs, et quelque part, cette nuit, elle en éprouve un profond réconfort.

Enfin quelqu'un qui semble pouvoir comprendre ce qu'elle ressent au fond d'elle, qui semble capable de saisir l'origine de ses angoisses et de sa peine. Enfin un homme qui donne l'impression de s'intéresser à elle, pour autre chose que ses qualités de guerrière, la beauté de ses traits ou le galbe de ses reins…

Car aussi inattendu que cela puisse paraître, elle est à présent convaincu que Ikki la comprend, et la voit comme elle a toujours attendu d'être vue. Une femme forte, dévouée à la protection de leur Déesse, vivante et passionnée. Et surtout pas cette combattante froide et perpétuellement en colère, derrière laquelle elle se cache depuis tant d'années.

Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux et porte une nouvelle fois la tasse à sa bouche. Elle constate qu'elle est vide, et la repose sur la table de la cuisine en la faisant nerveusement tourner entre ses mains.

« Tu veux un autre café ?

\- Non merci. D'ailleurs, je pense que je vais rentrer. Je me sens beaucoup mieux désormais, et je devrais donc pouvoir affronter la descente de notre abominable escalier toute seule ».

Elle hésite un court instant, avant de poursuivre, presque timidement :

« Et je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait pour moi ce soir…

\- Ce n'est pas la peine. Je n'ai de toute façon pas vraiment eu le choix… Et je n'ai jamais eu l'habitude de laisser un frère d'arme derrière moi sur le champ de bataille !

\- Tu parles d'une bataille ! J'étais mon seul ennemi ce soir, mais peut-être le pire de tous, à vrai dire... En tout cas, merci encore, pour ça, et pour le reste… Car je dois t'avouer que je n'avais pas parlé aussi franchement à quelqu'un depuis longtemps, et cela m'a fait un bien immense. A un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer… »

Shaina cligne lentement des yeux, et offre un sourire discret mais sincère à son bienfaiteur d'un soir. Ikki se sent hypnotisé par les orbes émeraude qui le dévisagent comme il sait ne l'avoir jamais été auparavant. Et il est subjugué par les lèvres entrouvertes qu'il ne cesse de contempler depuis des heures, et qu'il voudrait tellement pouvoir effleurer…

La femme chevalier recule la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise et se lève. Son hôte se met debout à son tour, et elle ne peut détacher son regard de lui. Ikki est beau, vraiment beau. Comment a-t-elle pu ne pas s'en rendre compte avant ? Elle sent une chaleur inattendue se répandre lentement dans ses veines, sous sa peau. Un feu qui la brûle presque, ou plutôt, qui la consume déjà. Et cette sensation la paralyse. Elle ne peut plus bouger, elle ne peut que rester les yeux rivés dans ceux de l'homme qui semble vouloir se rapprocher d'elle.

Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'elle ressent. Elle qui n'a jamais pu s'affranchir de l'amour qui emprisonne son cœur depuis si longtemps. Ce qu'elle vit à cet instant lui semble si inattendu et tellement irréel, qu'elle ne sait pas quoi penser ni comment réagir. Mais ce qu'elle sait en revanche, elle le réalise à présent, c'est que ses sens se réveillent, et que son corps lui crie ce que son esprit voulait ignorer depuis des heures. Elle reconnaît cette fièvre qui envahi ses chairs, ces picotements qui courent le long de son échine. Elle peut nommer cet élan sans la moindre hésitation. _Le désir_. Un désir qui grandit à chaque bouffée d'air qui remplit sa poitrine, et qu'elle sent devenir peu à peu incontrôlable.

Oui elle comprend qu'elle a envie de lui, de le toucher, de le caresser, de l'embrasser. Elle ne pensait pas être capable de ressentir une telle chose pour un autre, un autre que _lui_, mais elle ne peut avoir aucun doute. Et cette certitude la soulage, infiniment. Car elle sent que, peut-être, elle va enfin pouvoir se libérer de _son_ emprise, de la prison dans laquelle son amour pour _lui_ l'a enfermée. Et elle en éprouve déjà une profonde gratitude pour l'homme qui se tient juste à quelques centimètres d'elle. Cet homme magnifique, fort et puissant, qui la fixe depuis des heures. Qui la regarde comme elle ne l'a jamais été, et surtout, comme _l'autre_ ne l'a jamais regardée.

Elle contourne la table sans le quitter des yeux, et sans réfléchir davantage, comme si elle craignait de changer d'avis, elle l'embrasse. De toutes ses forces, presque avec violence. Pour enfin laisser échapper le désir qu'elle retenait en elle depuis tant d'années. Son désir pour le Sagittaire, et son désir pour Ikki désormais. Elle serre ses cheveux entre ses doigts, et ouvre ses lèvres pour offrir sa bouche. Et elle sent déjà sa langue venir effleurer la sienne, pour la découvrir, l'apprivoiser, la courtiser.

Ikki la soulève alors par les hanches et la plaque contre la table. Les tasses se brisent sur le sol, dans un fracas qui semble faire écho à leur propre désir. Elle s'allonge sur le dos, et il s'empare à son tour de sa bouche. Avec la même passion. La même violence. Elle fait courir ses doigts sur ses épaules, puis le long de ses bras, en caressant ses muscles parfaitement dessinés. Elle explore ce corps, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, sur lequel elle découvre sans surprise la présence de trop nombreuses cicatrices, vestiges oubliés de ses combats passés.

Il glisse ses mains sous son T-shirt et remonte lentement vers ses seins. Il constate avec plaisir l'absence d'un soutien-gorge qui l'aurait freiné dans ses ardeurs, et il les saisit fermement. Il les caresse et les frôle avec ses pouces, en insistant sur les petits bouts de chair dont il n'ignore rien de la sensibilité. Il détache ensuite ses lèvres des siennes pour la parcourir de baisers, depuis la base de son cou jusqu'au creux sous son oreille. Il la mord doucement, en l'effleurant d'une langue mutine, désireuse d'amplifier le plaisir qu'il est déjà certain de provoquer. Il poursuit ainsi ce supplice pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de finalement la délaisser pour murmurer dans un soupir :

« Tu es tellement belle... J'ai envie de toi. Abandonne-toi à moi ».

Shaina ferme les yeux et sourit. Oui, elle veut s'abandonner à lui. Elle sait qu'elle en a besoin. Un besoin infini, irrépressible, presque vital. Et elle compte bien le lui faire comprendre... Elle enlace ses jambes autour de ses hanches, et rapproche son bassin d'un rapide coup de rein. Elle l'attire vers elle, de toutes ses forces, et commence à onduler sous lui lascivement. Ikki frissonne au contact de ce corps contre le sien, ce corps si vivant qu'il sait désirer plus que tout, et il profite de la sensation exquise que lui procure chacun de ces mouvements contre sa peau. Elle passe une main derrière son dos, comme pour assurer sa domination, et elle lui mord l'épaule gauche, avec gourmandise.

« Shaina… Putain, tu vas me rendre fou ! »

Il plaque aussitôt sa bouche contre la sienne, et l'embrasse passionnément, sans même reprendre son souffle. Il descend ses mains sur sa poitrine, pour poursuivre les caresses sur ses seins. Il soulève alors ce satané T-shirt qui le gêne, et le fait passer par-dessus ses épaules. Il parcourt de baisers chaque centimètre de peau qu'il effleure au passage, et une fois le vêtement enfin dégagé, il s'en débarrasse en le jetant sur le frigo. Il marque alors un temps d'arrêt pour admirer le spectacle sublime qu'il a la chance de pouvoir contempler.

Shaina est magnifique, à moitié nue, ainsi allongée devant elle, sur la table de sa cuisine. Ses longs cheveux verts encerclent son visage d'une auréole sacrée, presque divine. Et d'ailleurs, elle l'est, divine, et elle l'attend. Elle le regarde et lui sourit, encore. Et Ikki comprend alors qu'il ne pourra jamais plus se passer de ce sourire.

Il repart ensuite à l'assaut de cette peau qu'il trouve parfaite, malgré la présence d'une multitude de cicatrices. Il en effleure une de ses doigts, une en particulier, dans son dos, juste derrière son cœur. La marque de la flèche du Sagittaire, lancée par son ami contre le Dieu des Océans. Et même s'il n'a jamais ignoré les raisons ayant poussé la jeune femme à protéger Seiya, cela n'a pour lui plus aucune importance. Il s'en moque, il s'en fout. Tout ce qui compte à présent, c'est ce corps qu'il sent frémir sous ses mains, et qui s'abandonne entièrement à lui, et au plaisir qu'il lui offre.

A cet instant, l'Ophiuchus ne pense plus à rien. Elle a tout oublié, à l'exception du désir qu'elle éprouve pour celui à qui elle veut se donner. Elle se sent enfin vivante, libérée de la souffrance que son amour pour celui qui l'a toujours ignorée avait ancrée en elle. Elle se sent enfin débarrassée de son obsession pour _lui_, de _sa_ domination, et de _son_ insoutenable emprise.

Oui, à cette minute, Seiya n'existe plus, il a quitté son cœur et son esprit, et Ikki a pris sa place. Pour le moment. Et elle prie les Dieux pour qu'il en soit ainsi pour toujours.

Et dans un soupir qu'elle sait empli d'une infinie gratitude, elle murmure à celui qui vient de la rendre enfin libre :

« Prends-moi ! Délivre-moi … »

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue…

Et **NON**... le titre de ce OS n'aurait **_PAS_ **pu être **_Libérée, Délivrée_ !**... ^_^


End file.
